


Shipwreck

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, My First Fanfic, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steven finds out two of his friends are dating!
Relationships: Bismuth/Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 6





	Shipwreck

Steven strolled through Little Homeschool, waving at gems as he passed. He felt a tinge of pride of the gems that came to Earth. They were adapting well and finding their callings. But he was especially proud of Peridot, Lapis, and Bismuth. Those three have come a long way from, well, trying to kill him. Speaking of, he spotted Lapis and Bismuth up ahead. They were sitting on a bench, chatting amiably, one of the ocean gem’s hands resting on the bigger gem’s leg. “It’s nice that those two have become good friends” Steven thought. “I’m glad Lapis is branching out to people”. His thoughts were interrupted when he witnessed the two gems lean in and kiss each other on the lips.

“PERIDOT HOLY SHIT!” Steven burst through the door to the Meep Morp studio. Peridot dropped the computer she was taking apart. “STEVEN! WHAT IS IT?”. “BISMUTH AND LAPIS JUST KISSED!”. Peridot gave him a puzzled look. “And? Those two have been dating for, like, three months now”. “What? But I thought- You and Lapis…” he trailed off. Peridot looked even more confused now. He tried again. “Aren’t you… a little, I don’t know, jealous? Like, didn’t you and Lapis have a… special connection?” Peridot sighed. “We’re just friends. And besides, romance isn’t really my thing. You should be happy for them. If they want to be a pair of lovey-dovey clods, then let them be a pair of lovey-dovey clods”. “Yeah… I guess you’re right. But… my ship…” He mumbled. Peridot blinked at him. “What?”. “Nevermind…”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first fanfic! hah it's called shipwreck cause Steven's ship got wrecked haha I'm so funny


End file.
